Ms Manson's Problem Student
by JP-Rider
Summary: Summery: AU- Danny Fenton was dealing with problems. School, Parents, teachers, bullies, ghosts, but when he heard about the new teacher, his life is turning into an interesting term. DxS
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom

This is an AU story

Enjoy.

/

Page 1: New Teacher.

Danny's POV

It has been 2 years since the accident. I remember me and Tucker going to the lab and since then, I've required ghost powers since. Throughout the years, I've been fighting ghosts from head to toe, and only three people, including Tuck, knew my secret.

The other two was Jazz, my sister and apparently the voice of reason. She learned my secret after an incident that involves a ghost name Spectra. Since then, she became part of team Phantom. Right now, she's in college at Wisconsin.

Then there's Valerie, once she used to be in the popular clique, but after an incident caused by me(as Phantom), her dad lost his job and she gotten out of the A-listers. Since then she became a ghost hunter now called 'The Red Huntress', and is bent on killing me. But it was then that when me and Huntress were captured by Skulker, I revealed my identity to her, which shocked her. I explained it to her how I'm like this, and since then, we became friends.

After a few months, me and Val dated, but it didn't click well with us, so we broke up and decide to be just friends. We became partners to fight ghosts to protect Amity since then.

One day, I was with Tuck and Val when we walk towards the school. It was when Tuck spoke "Guys, did you hear about the new social studies teacher?"

"New teacher?" I asked "What happened to our old one, Mr. Desmond?"

Val answered for me "Poor man can't stay in a town filled with ghosts so much, he quit teaching and lived with his mom."

I chuckled "Hey, for what it's worth, it's probably a better reason to leave this town."

It was then my ghost senses went off, Val and Tuck noticed my movement. "Sorry guys, I'll catch up." I ran to hide the nearest tree just so no one can see me transform into Danny Phantom.

I flew over to where the ghost is, and what I found was the Ghost Lunch lady, whose cornering this woman, whose swinging a pipe towards the Lunch Lady.

"Come now, deary." Lunch Lady said "I'm sure you can try my meat pies."

"For your information, lady, I DON'T EAT MEAT!" The woman cried out.

"Oh, then FEEL MY WRATH!" Typical Ghost Lunch Lady. I immediately pulled my Fenton Thermos and trapped the Ghost Lunch lady inside.

I floated towards the woman, who surprisingly, didn't looked scared about my appearance. She has raven like hair, amynists eyes, and wore a black longsleeve shirt with purple trimmings, a black long skirt, nylon stockings, and black boots. If I would've known better, she would pass as a goth.

"Are you, okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, thank you." She replied, she picked up some books, I was going to help, but she shrugged "It's okay, I got them." She puts all of her books back into her bag, which is shaped like a spider. She must be really a goth.

"Well, be careful around here." I told her, as I flew off to school before the bell ring.

/

Me, Tuck, and Valerie headed towards social studies, where we're going to meet our new teacher. Me and Tuck sit beside together, Valerie sits beside Star, her friend, and a few students, including the A-listers.

As the students get into there seats, Mr. Lancer came in "Alright students, settle down." He said as the students became quiet "Now, as all of you heard, Mr. Desmond has sadly moved from Amity, meaning he won't be teaching here. Normally, I would be teaching in his place, but it seems the school has hired a new teacher for Casper high already."

Thank God he isn't our teacher, seriously, Mr. Lancer teaches every class were in, I bet this new teacher is going to be like the fun ones.

"So, without further adu, give your warm welcome to Ms. Samantha Manson." As he tells us that, the aforementioned teacher came inside of the room. When I looked at her, I was stunned.

It was the same woman that was attacked by the Ghost Lunch Lady.

"First of all, Mr. Lancer, I liked to be preferred as Ms. Sam Manson." She corrected with a stern voice.

Mr. Lancer shrugged as he speaks "Now Ms. Manson has just graduated from a University from Colorado. She has attended in this school before you all did, so I expected to be on your best behavior." He sent a glare towards me. Man, Mr. Lancer really hates me.

/

Earlier

Sam's P.O.V.

Well, so far, so good. I've been attacked by a meat obsessed lunch lady, then saved by the ghost boy this town has been talking about, and now I get to meet the class I'm going to teach.

I was lead to the room with Mr. Lancer. When I attended here last time, I remember how irretating Mr. Lancer was. Always favors the popular students over the ones who were bullied, hell, he favors this Jazz Fenton girl because she's super smart. I on the other hand, was a rebel, but a smart one too.

"It's nice of you having you here to teach, Ms. Manson." Lancer said. "Now, before we enter, I must warn you about a certain problem student."

Problem student? Great, a troubled child in my class, but I shouldn't think of that, I was like that too.

Lancer continues "You see, his name is Danny Fenton. He's been a thorn of this school's vien ever since he attended here. Unlike his sister, the boy doesn't show any potential, abridged version, he's a juvenile delinquent. He skips class, causing trouble, always turned in his homework late, and not doing his homework."

By the look Lancer is giving, I can see hate in his eyes. I guess this Danny Fenton person must have a good reason to make him that angry, I wonder if he's related to Jazz Fenton? I did hear she has a little brother back then.

So we got into the class, as Mr. Lancer introduced me, I came in and watched some of the classmates. I saw one kid wearing a beret, playing his PDA, a couple of jocks, a Latino girl doing her make up, and that one black haired boy with blue eyes, wearing a black hoody, and cargo jeans. Why do I have a feeling I know him from somewhere?

As Mr. Lancer leaves, he spoke to me "That kid with the black hoody? That's Daniel Fenton over there, make sure you keep an eye on him." I looked at the boy, who was starring at me like he knew me from somewhere. He looked shocked for a moment, but shrugged it off. Maybe it was something what Lancer said?

I came to my desk, put my stuff down, and write my name on the chalk board "Hello class, my name is Ms. Sam Manson. Is there any questions you would like to asked about me?" I saw a hand raised up, it was that Latino girl.

"So, how old are you, anyway?" She asked.

I answered "Well, sinse I've graduated from the university to start teaching, I'm about 20 years old. I took some advanced class and graduated Casper at age 16."

The kid with the PDA asked "So, what kind of food do you eat?" I can tell that he's trying to flirt.

"Well, I'm an ultra-recycled vegan, meaning I don't eat anything with a face on it, meaning I don't eat meat. At all." I answered.

"Why do you wear all that black?" Asked the blonde girl.

"It's because back when I was your age, I was a rebel, a goth girl without a cause. I've been sticking with black clothing so I can get my parents to back off." Everyone laughed.

I see there's no one to answer anymore questions, so I've decided to call out some names. So far, the names I've learned so far is Dash Baxter, Kwan Lee, Paulina Camels, Star Light, Valerie Gray, Tucker Foley, and Danny Fenton.

Once I've called out the names, I begin class with the History of the Alamo. As I began reading, Danny's hand held up and reluctently said "May I be excused."

"You may, Danny." I answered. He took the hall pass, and ran out of the door. As he leaves, I noticed the other two students, Tucker and Valerie, were a little edgy when Danny went out.

/

What do you think? Please review.

If you want to know the age of the characters, Danny is 16 and a junior, and the story takes place in January and Danny's birthday is in March.

And yes, they're will be DannyxSam moments in this, with a light TuckerXValerie.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

Danny's P.O.V.

I changed into my ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom. I was outside when I spotted the Box Ghost, man I hate that guy.

"BEWARE! For as I, the Box Ghost, am here to-" before Box Ghost finished this sentence, Danny pulled out his Fenton Thermos and sucked him in.

"I hope you and Lunch Lady can keep eachother company." I said, as I flew around the school, only to be caught by the eyes of the students from the classroom.

"Look, it's Danny Phantom!" Paulina spotted me, god I hate that girl. She's so self centered, and a spoiled rotten girl. I never liked her, but she likes the ghost half of me and not the clumsy, troublemaking Danny Fenton.

The students watched me fly passed the window, even the new teacher, Ms. Manson, is staring at me.

/

Sam's P.O.V.

My class was disrupted when that ghost boy appeared outside of the window. Paulina screeched the name "Danny Phantom!" Is that what the ghost boy's name was? Danny, sounds like the same name of the boy that went out of the bathroom.

"Ok, class, settle down." I told them, as soon as this Danny Phantom character went out of sight. The students went back to their seats, as the classroom door opened and Danny Fenton appeared, looking exhausted. Why is he feeling exhausted all of a sudden?

Suddenly, the blond jock, Dash, threw a football at Danny's head, and the students laughed at him. Great, a bully picking on the poor boy, so I have to take action "Mr. Dashiel Baxter, you shouldn't be throwing footballs at your peers, so you have one week of detention."

"Detention?" Dash said in protest "B-but I have football practice for the big game this weekend!"

"Well you should've thought of that before you decided to throw things at students." I told him, as I handed Dash his detention slip.

Danny P.O.V.

Wow, did I just saw Ms. Manson handing Dash detention? Finally, a teacher that has common sense. Most of the teachers in school never did anything to stop the bullying Dash and the A-Listers caused. As soon as I walked back to my desk, Dash gave me a deathly glare towards me as he holds his detention slip.

/

Now it was lunch period, I sat down with Tucker and Valerie and eat our usual lunch. I noticed Paulina coming towards to our table with a flirtatious look, meaning, it can't be good.

She looked at me with lustful eyes, which creeped me out, "Hello Danny." She said with a seductive voice.

I decide to humor her by just saying to her "Hey."

"Is that all you could say?" She asked, "I thought you have, like a thing for me?"

"I used to, but then I decided that there are more girls that aren't shallow and bitchy as you." I told her, which shocked everyone.

Paulina was furious, "You've just made a big mistake, puto." She said. She called out Dash, whose as pissed off about me than her. "Dash, make sure you don't show mercy on Fenton."

Dash cracks his knuckles, but just before he's about to pound me, Valerie jumped in and told him "C'mon, Dash. You know you're not gonna win this fight."

"Out of the way, geek." Dash shoved Valerie out of the way, grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me out of the cafeteria. I used my intangibility powers to escape from Dash's grasp, which puzzled him for a while, but shrugged it off as I ran, and he chased me.

I ran across the halls as I take a turned to the left side. I then, turned invisible and phased through the nearest door. Dash is still running, wondering where I am.

"You can't hide forever, Fen-toenail. Once I get out of detention, I'm going punch the shit out of you!" He threatened, as he ran back.

I popped out to look to where Dash walked out and see that he was gone. I phased out of the door as I turned visible again.

"Danny?"

I jumped when someone said my name. I turned around and saw Ms. Manson, looking shocked when she saw me.

Oh no, she discovered my secret.

/

What happens next?

Please review and what do you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

Sam's P.O.V.

When I walked down the halls, I hear Dash screaming for Danny's name. Why is Danny always getting picked on by this guy? I ran towards the direction to where Dash is, so he won't mess with him. As I made it, Dash already walked away, but I didn't see Danny.

But after Dash was out of sight, what I just saw, was Danny, reappearing.

I was shocked by this moment, how can Danny, this young man, can reappear? It could be some kind of magic, or that he's like Chris Angel, or...

Wait, that ghost boy.

Of course! That's so obvious, even a five year old can figure it out! Just changed the hair color, and eye color, and they look alike!

"Danny?" I said, hoping to get his attention. He turns around and he look at me, like he was caught red handed.

Danny's P.O.V.

Crap, crap, crap! Ms. Manson saw me! How reckless am I? Now she knows my secret!

'Okay, calm down Fenton, it's not like she's going to tell on me.' I thought to myself. I finally calm down for a second and Ms. Manson is approaching me.

"Danny, are you-?" Before she could finish, I backed away and ran towards the double doors that leads me outside.

"Danny, wait!" She yelled. Why did I run away from her? Because she's going to ask questions and reveal my secret to the world. Suddenly, my ghost senses went off and appearing in front of me, is Vlad Plasmius, with Skulker, Ember, and Technus.

"Hello, Daniel." Vlad starts "Before you ask, I'm in a terrible mood today, so I asked some pals of mine to help me beat you up, if you renounce your father, and you and Maddie come live with me."

I answer "Yeah, no. I will never work with a froot loop like you, and my mom is happily married to my dad thank you very much." I then go ghosts as I charged in at my ghostly enemies.

Skulker activates his wrist blades to try to stab me, but I immediately dodge them. I sent a right kick towards the hunter's metallic jaw. Skulker was sent flying and crashed on a tree.

"Hey Dipstick!" Yelled Ember, whom swung her guitar towards my head. It hit me pretty hard as I crashed towards the bricks in the wall.

Ha, I made a Pink Floyd joke, and I'm battling a ghost guitarist.

Ember hovers towards me and so did Technus and Skulker, who just got back up "Looks like you're getting weaker, child." Technus remarked.

But as I got up, I reply "No, I'm just getting started." So I hold my breath, and unleashed my ghostly wail towards the villainous ghosts. They all fell backwards from my wail just as soon as Valerie, in her Red Huntress suit, along with Tucker wearing the Spector deflector, as they charged in at the ghosts. Tucker managed to disable Skulker's armor, as well as Valerie opened a portal to the Ghost Zone to send the three ghosts back.

"You alright, Danny?" Val asked, as she helped me up.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied, but then I noticed something "Where's Plasmius?"

Then, I heard a scream. Me, Val, and Tucker looked up at the source of the scream, and I gasp in horror.

Ms. Manson, the teacher that knew my secret, was being carried off by the collar by Vlad. She tries to struggle, but Vlad held her over the shoulder as he fly up the sky.

"Vlad Plasmius got Ms. Manson!" Val exclaims.

I turned to them and told them "You guys go, I'll save her and deal with Vlad." I flew up and reach the sky towards Vlad, still holding Ms. Manson on his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She screamed, Ms. Manson was punching his back to try to get him to let go.

Vlad looked down at me and respond to her "Why certainly woman, oh, and see you next fall!" He told a bad pun, as he drops Ms. Manson from 40ft from the sky.

"Ms. Manson!" I yelled, as I flew down towards her as she falls. I flew down so fast, I may have broken the sound barrier, which gave me a faster advantage as I finally caught her before she reached the ground.

Sam's P.O.V.

I was falling to my death.

Everything's happening so fast today, first a ghostly lunch lady tries to make me eat meat, then I was saved by the ghost boy, who turns out to be Danny Fenton, then I witnessed him fighting some other ghosts, along with that girl in a red suit and Tucker Foley from my class, then carried off by this vampire ghosts, and now I'm falling to my death.

I closed my eyes as I'm almost to the ground, well Sam, this is it, your going to die alone.

What I was expecting, was to land and have my brains splattered, but something cold caught me. I opened my eyes and I was being carried by...Danny? He was carrying me bridal style, his hands felt so cold. I've noticed the white hair and green eyes on him, and he seems to wear a black hazmat suit with white gloves, a white collar, white boots, and a white belt. I also noticed a DP logo on his chest, so he's a superhero.

He hovered towards the football field as he put me down to my feet "Are you okay, citizen?" Danny asked, trying to hide the fact that I know his secret.

"You can cut the act, Danny." I told him, now he looked depressed. I placed my hand on his shoulder and reply "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I've seen enough superhero shows to know why superheroes never reveals their secret identity."

"Wow, thanks Ms. Manson." Danny said with relief.

"Please, call me Sam, when were not in school, and Ms. Manson is my mother's name." I told him. "But you better hurry back, the bell will almost ring to your next class."

"Okay, Sam- I mean Ms. Manson." He said as he walks back to campus, as I follow him. Something tells me that this is going to be a bizarre school year.

/

Well, Danny and Ms. Manson aren't together yet, and Danny didn't tell Tucker or Valerie about Ms. Manson learning his secret.

I would like to thank Hellbreaker for letting me know about the taboo and yes, I'm well aware of the taboo. I thought up of the story after reading this Teen Titans AU fanfic 'Forbitten Love' with an older Dick Grayson hitting on a young Kori Anders, check it out on Stefanotis profile. After reading the story, I thought 'What if you put DP characters in it?' And this story was born.

and I might've inspired some writers.

Now leave your reviews and remember to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

Sam's P.O.V.

It was nighttime, I lived in my apartment house, basically a big house that was like an appartment building. I was taking a warm, hot, shower as I cleaned myself before I go to bed. It has been a crazy day for me, I've heard that Amity has some ghost problems, and that its being delt with by two ghost hunters, and the town's hero, Danny Phantom, aka Danny Fenton, one of my students. He came to my rescue after I was taken by this crazy vampiric ghost, who dropped me down for dead. If Danny hadn't saved me, I would've round up as another ghost.

Since then, I've promised him to keep his secret for him. I don't see how can such a sweet boy be hated by the teachers. Maybe I should talk to him about it? I'm supposed to learn more about the students who has the most problems.

I stepped out of the shower as I cover myself with a black towel. I walked into my bedroom and pulled out some black underwear from my dresser.

As I prepared myself in bed, now wearing a black tank top and black pajama pants, I lay myself to sleep as I dreamed of a peaceful dream.

/

Danny's P.O.V.

The next day of school is just another normal day. Yesterday after I saved Ms. Manson, Tucker and Valerie wanted me to know that if she was okay. I didn't told them about Ms. Manson discovering my secret, because that will bring in for a lot of trouble.

I was in Ms. Manson's class, as usual. Ms. Manson came in as she's wearing a black sweater with matching black long skirt, and black boots. Why does she wears all black?

"Good morning, students." Ms. Manson started. Today we were now discussing the Civil Wars, and the weirded part is, it wasn't boring. Usually, the teachers, Lancer, would bored us about the subjects, but the way Ms. Manson teach...

"...Now, back in the 1800s, there weren't any medications to heal wounds and broken bones. If you have a broken leg in the 19th century, the doctors back then will just have to cut off your leg, and leave nothing to closed the wound. You'll die eventually by blood lost, and bacterial infection."

My classmates were shocked, hell, even Dash felt scared with the thought of having your limbs brokened and cut off can be scary. A few minutes later, the bell rings as it was lunchtime. Before I meet up with my friends, Tucker and Valerie, Ms. Manson called to me.

"Danny, may I have a word with you?"

I wonder what Ms. Manson wanted from me? I guess it has something to do about my grades, that or about my ghost powers. As all the students left the room, it was just me and Ms. Manson.

"So, what is it do you want, Ms. Manson?" I asked politely.

Ms. Manson reply "Well Danny, I've been reading about your grades and absent records," oh no, she read my records "and I understand about your 'secondary school activity," aka 'ghost fighting' "but as a teacher, it's my job to help you pull your grades up."

I scoffed, I heard that lots of times and no teacher does that to me anyway, "Yeah right." I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean, Mr. Fenton?" She asked defensively.

"I mean, your not even going to try to help me. I've heard that line from every teacher, including Mr. Lancer, my guidance counselors, and the Principal!" I yelled my heart out. It was the same thing for me, none of the faculty members helped me, because they view me as a menace.

When I looked at Ms. Manson, she looked calm, not flinching from my outburst. She placed her hand on my shoulder and spoke to me "Danny, do you believe that your a menace."

I narrowed my eyes, then looked down to the floor "No." I answered.

"Then what those teachers say about you, they have no idea what your capable of." Her words felt genuine. It was like she knew what she's saying to me. "Don't let others put you down, because I don't see a menace. What I see, is a great guy who can accomplish anything."

Those words, they don't sound fake at all, they sound so...genuine. None of the teachers ever told that about him before, most of them seems to give up on him, saying stuff like 'they couldn't live up to his sister's standards.' He hated that he's compared to his sister, but he doesn't hate her for that.

"Take me for example, Danny." Ms. Manson continues "When I attend here, I was considered a social outcast, but I proved to those kids and the teachers when I became one of the 10 students who past their CAT's." her smile is genuine "If I can prove to the nay-Sayers wrong, then you should too."

"T-thanks, Ms. Manson." I said as I walked out of the classroom. No one has ever said that to me before, not my parents, my teachers, or my friends. For once, Ms. Manson is starting to become my new teacher.

As I walked towards the halls for lunch, I was stopped by Dash, and his football cronies "Fen-turd! I have a bone to pick with you!"

Great, now I can't escaped this one.

/

Sam's P.O.V.

I was having my own lunch in the classroom, since I preferred to eat alone. Sometimes I would sit next to the window and look outside while I eat.

But as I watch the back of the school, I saw the school's football team gathered around. I then watched Dash, dragging someone and threw him to the floor. I was shocked that the kid Dash dragged in, as I raced out of my classroom and head straight towards the back of the school.

'Hang on Danny, I'm gonna put a stop to this!'

/

Now Ms. Manson's going to save Danny, from getting pounded!

Please write your Reviews and comments below.


	5. Chapter 5

Before I do the disclaimer thing, I just want to say thank you all for giving me such great reviews! And what will make me happier as if this story gets a recogmendation from TV tropes.

Also, I've put up some challenges for my fellow fanfic writers to write stories that I can't.

I do not own Danny Phantom

Enjoy

/

Danny's P.O.V.

Great, just as my day was about to be good.

I was forcefully dragged by Dash Baxter, whose pissed off that I got him detention. Normally, I would just turn intangible, but that will risk my identity. Dash and his cronies bust out of the school's double doors as the meathead threw me to the ground. I got up and attempt to run, but the rest of the football team surrounded me as Dash cracks his knuckles "All right Fenton," he started "there's no teachers around, and there's no escape. So if anyone asked, you fell down the stairs!" Great, now I'm in trouble.

So to avoid the beating, I try to negotiate "Look Dash, we can just walk away from this, there's no reason to fight."

"Of course there is, I just can't stand you, because ever sinse you've gotten that muscle tone on your body, the girls in the school couldn't help but fall for a loser like you!" Dash said in rage.

So this is all about? Jealousy?!

Dash continues "But when we're through with you Fenton, all the girls will be swooning us jocks again!" As Dash was about to send his left hook, I shield myself using my arms to protect my face. His fist hit my forearms, then he moved my arms and punched me in the eye! I fell down to the ground, as I got back up, he tries to punch me in the face again, but that is until...

"DASHIEL BAXTOR, STOP THIS INSTANT!"

I didn't received the hit, luckily. I squinted and see Ms. Manson, looking very pissed off. She glared at Dash, then the gang of Jocks, "Everyone that isn't Dash, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" The jocks quickly moved out of Ms. Manson's way, as she scurried towards Dash.

Wow, and I thought Pandora was wrathful.

"M-Ms. Manson!" Dash said in a cowardly tone "I-I think you must be misunderstanding. You see, I was just-"

"I've seen enough, Dashiel." Ms. Manson said with venom in her voice "I've already looked out the window and saw you about to pummeled Danny! Now all I'm seeing is Danny having a black eye and a nose bleed, that's worth getting suspended for, Dashiel." The jocks gasp as they heard the teacher, about to call for the suspension on the school's "golden boy".

/

In the principal's office, me, and Ms. Manson are at eachother's throats with Mr. Lancer, and Dash, as we convinced Principal Ishiyama the evidence of Dash's tyranny.

"Now Ms. Manson, I'm sure the cause of this fight was Daniel's fault." Mr. Lancer stated, does he saw the black eye and nose bleed on my face?!

Ms. Manson was steaming towards him, as she counters "Are you deaf, Lancer? Your little thug of a quarterback gave Danny a black eye and a nose bleed. Don't say that he did it to himself, because I saw Dash and managed to get a few eyewitnesses." Wow, she convinced the whole jock team to back stab Dash "Have we reached the verdict, your honor?"

Principal Ishiyama is more neutral to this, she sighs and reply "Dash, I'm sorry, but your getting 5 day suspension. But that doesn't mean your going to skip out school work." She then turns to me "Mr. Fenton, sinse you're too injured, and trying to not risk a lawsuit from the school again, I'll notify your parents to pick you up early. But sinse they're banned from coming near school grounds - on vehicle - I'll let Ms. Manson to drop you off."

"Wait, why Ms. Manson?" I asked, it hurts when I arched an eyebrow when I have a black eye.

Principal Ishiyama answered "Well, today I need Ms. Manson to pick up some books and supplies at the store, sinse your injured with that shiner, it just kills two birds with one stone."

/

Ms. Manson's P.O.V.

As I start the car, I drove out of campus, with Danny inside my car. I drive a black '72 Honda, a sweet college gift from my grandma, who retired in Miami. I've already gotten the address from the Principal, she told me I'll know where his house is.

As I stopped at a stop light, I glanced at Danny for a bit as he has an ice pack over his eye. I can't believe this happens to him in school and none of the teachers do something about this. "Hey, are you alright?" I asked in concern.

Danny was looking out at the window, as he reply "Yeah, thanks for your help of making Dash hate me more."

"I was just trying to help." I respond defensively.

But Danny countered "And I didn't need it!" I can tell he was angry at me, then he calm down "This is what I have to put up with in my school. I'm the bottom feeder, the social outcast, and a loser. Dash doesn't like it when the loser gets the first pick, so he tries to beat me just to prove a point." He said with a bitterness tone.

For the moment the light turned green, I start the car as I make a left towards the neighborhood area. I looked at Danny for a second, and I told him "When I was your age, I had no friends. The girls in school would talk about me behind there backs because I'm an Eco-goth. Danny, I was much hated as you were, but I defend myself by kicking the bullies in the shins and crotch." I heard Danny snickered from the last part I said, "But I proved to those kids when I'm one out of ten kids that passed the finals, the popular girls were steamed."

"Are you saying, Dash doesn't have a future?"

"If he keeps wasting his time bullying everyone, then his football career will be over." I concluded. As I watched the road, I saw what was obviously Danny's house...

...because of that big red sign with "Fenton Works" on it.

Well, looks like I'm going to meet the family.

/

Looks like Sam is going to meet Danny's parents.

And again, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter, now I want MORE in this one.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank CMR Rosa for mentioning this story on tvtropes in Danny Phantom's fanfic section. If you want, feel free to comment on the story to attract readers.

Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman

Enjoy

/

Sam's P.O.V.

"I must warn you, my folks can be a little manic when it comes to ghosts." Danny told me. I still can't believe that a boy like Danny is the son of those ghost hunters in Amity. I remember back in my school days when my parents will berate them as menaces. I don't know anything about the Fentons, but from their reputation, they're probably like the Addams Family.

Me and Danny were standing on the doorstep, I rang the door bell once and immediately, the door opens when a woman with red hair and blue HAZMAT suit that fit her nice figure so well that even I'm jealous.

"Hi sweetie, I'm glad you came home safe so you won't have to deal with those bullies in school." His mom said, she looked at me with a smile on her face "You must be Ms. Manson, thank you for returning my son home when we were too busy with mine and my husband's invention."

"It's no problem, Ms. Fenton." I replied to her "Your son's a great kid." Danny smiled at me as he heads inside his house.

"He is, isn't he." She replied, "You know, your awfully young to be a teacher."

"I get that, I'm 20 years old and a child prodigy."

Ms. Fenton smiled as she gestured her hand and hold mine "Since your new here, why don't I show you around and take a look at our ghost equipment."

Ghost equipment, oh my gosh, this is what Danny and the teachers warned me about. They're must be the family ghost hunters! No wonder Danny gets picked on "Uh, no thanks, I really need to go grab some books for the school, bye!" I quickly ran to the car, and drove before Ms. Fenton could persuade me into her home.

One question I have to wonder, why Danny doesn't tell his parents that he's half ghost? Why did he have to hide the fact that he's protecting everyone in Amity from the ghost attacks. I sigh as I made a left turn towards the store, still thinking about Danny.

Danny, there's something about him that intrigues me. Ever since he saved me from that vampire ghost, I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. Those muscle tone arms...

Woah there, where did that come from?

Calm down, Manson. Danny's your student, he's 16, I'm 20. Sure there's a four year gap between us, but I'm not crossing the line. The next thing I want is to end up in Dateline.

/

Sorry it's short, but I must post this chapter as soon as possible.

So I made Ms. Sam Manson starting to develop feelings for Danny, but on the next chapter, I'm going to have Danny getting arranged on a date, but who? Also, Jazz will appear soon.

Also, check out my other stories, "Beast Boy and the X-Men", "Rise of Danny Phantom", and "Phantom of Fenton Tower."

Write your REVIEWS and remember to follow.


End file.
